It has been reported that millions of Americans, aged 12 years and older, have visual impairment defined as distance visual acuity of 20/50 or worse. Among them, a significant percentage could improve their vision to 20/40 or better with eyeglasses or contacts. Among adults between the ages of 40-64 and 65+ that report having vision difficulties, approximately 58% and 77%, respectively, carry vision insurance.
Vision insurance typically comes in the form of either a vision benefits package or a discount vision plan. Typically, a vision benefits package provides eyewear within fixed dollar amounts and, in some cases, a co-pay each time a service is accessed or provided. A discount vision plan, on the other hand, provides eyewear at discounted rates. In some cases, a vision benefits package or discount vision plan may also include an out-of-pocket deductible before the insurance benefits take effect. Vision insurance can be custom-designed to meet the needs of a wide ranging population, including school districts, unions, and big and small companies. Insurance plans are as diverse as the patient population carrying such plans.
After an eye-exam, a patient carrying vision insurance must typically visit, select, and order his or her eyeglass frames, lenses, or contacts from a brick and mortar store. This inconvenient process must generally be completed in order for a patient to make an insurance claim and utilize any vision insurance benefits. Making an insurance claim and utilizing vision insurance benefits quickly becomes a time consuming process. In addition to traveling to the brick and mortar store, the patient must select the desired eyewear from a limited number of frames displayed on the store's shelves. The patient then requires the assistance of a store employee or doctor to determine whether vision insurance benefits are available, or the type of benefits available, for the selected frame and any potential lenses, coatings, or accessories. This lengthy process is then repeated each time a different pair of eyeglass frames are selected, thereby affecting the patient's buying experience.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.